Unexpected
by SecretFireSoul
Summary: Stan and Kyle play a joke on Cartman but what happens when the lie becomes true and what will the truth lead to? /SLASH/ Style and Bunny some language and sexual themes /hehe/ -switches POVs-
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected ****Chapter 1 **

**WARNINGS: I**** do not own South Park, This story contains /SLASH/, also some language, The boys are aged around 15-17**

**This Chapter only contains Style but I promise there will be some bunny! It just might take a few chapters to get to so keep reading! :) **

**Story Despriction: Stan and Kyle play a joke on Cartman but what happens when the lie becomes true and what will the truth lead to? /SLASH/ Style and Bunny some language and sexual themes /hehe/ -switches POVs- **

**Author's Note:This is the first chapter to my first long story! :) I really hope you enjoy it! I promise I will finish it as soon as I possibly can! I've already written a few of the other chapters but they are still being edited cause I'm not completely happy with them yet However they will follow this one shortly (even possible later tonight? I'm not sure if I can be bothered) Also I have started writing another long story for Style haha I know I should just be doing one at a time but I just can't help myself :) hehe! **

**Okay well thankyou for reading this and PLEASE reveiw! I love you x3 Bye bye my little sweeties! Love Leda X3**

* * *

Kyle: Walking to the bus stop

It was Sunday morning and the sky was dark and angry, ready to pour down with rain. I walked along the snow covered path, dragging my feet as I made my way to the bus stop. I kept my head down, blindly watching my feet push the rest of me onwards. My head was too busy to fully concentrate on where they were taking me, but luckily after all these years the route was embedded in my mind.

Stan's words ran through my head, stealing my attention and disrupting the once peaceful space. "_I have this great plan to mess with the Cartman tomorrow. I can't tell you but just meet me at the bus stop early, okay?" _

He sounded so excited over the phone last night; I could tell he had something good planned. Of course I'd agreed without a second thought. I had no problem messing with a racist fat ass like Cartman but it was the words that had followed which were now intruding in my mind.

_"Good. Uh … Kyle, just promise you won't freak out or anything? Remember it's just to get under Cartman's skin. It doesn't mean that it's true or anything… Oh sorry dude, have to go, Mum's nagging me 'bout homework 'n' stuff … uh bye." _These were the words that had me so worried.

What had Stan planned that would involve me, but I couldn't know in advance, that I would possibly freak out about and that would mess with Cartman? I had no idea, which I guessed was good for Stan because he obviously wanted me to be kept in the dark for a good reason.

I looked up and saw Stan standing next to the bus stop gesturing franticly for me to get over to him as quickly as possible. I ran over to my super best friend, laughing at his extravagant hand motions. "Hey," I greeted Stan still smiling.

"Took your time? Dude, I've been waiting ages for you!" He said, looking for signs of Cartman and rubbing his hands together from nervousness.

"Well, I'm sorry but not everyone lives right next to the bus stop." I said gesturing to his house, just down the road. Stan looked down at me then smiled. Even with my 'Jew-fro' Stan was about a head taller than me. He seemed to have noticed this fact too.

"I hope you stay this height forever," He said grinning down at me.

"Why? So Cartman has even more things to bag me about?" I asked with fake depression.

"No," He said still smiling, "because if you grow any taller then I won't be able to use your head as my arm rest."

"Kenny's the same height as me. Why not use him instead?"

"Because, Kyle. Kenny doesn't have your fabulous hair. His head would be much too hard with that flat blond thing on top of it. But your fluffy hair makes your _head_ perfect for the _job_." He said with a wink for the slight double meaning at the end.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to give you my head for your personal needs when your arm gets too tired." I replied looking away to keep myself from laughing. Once I had gathered my thoughts again, Stan's words from last night came creeping back out from the shadows of my mind. I turned back to Stan. He was looking into the distance towards Cartman's house.

"So … is there a reason why you can't tell me what you have planned or is it that you just enjoy being cruel, letting me kill myself trying to work it out?" I joked, trying to hide how much not knowing really was killing me inside.

Stan's eyes stayed glued to something in the distance but the corners of his mouth turned upwards. "A bit of both," he replied smirking. Then he turned to face me. "Okay hurry, Cartman is coming now. Remember it's just for him, it doesn't mean anything." The fat ass slowly waddled towards the bus stop. As he came closer and closer, I felt Stan shiver next to me. "Act natural" he whispered out of the corner of his mouth and I felt Stan slip his hand into mine. I was shocked but accepted, just going with it. I gave a slight nod to show him that I would follow him and act as a puppet in his plan. His hand was trembling, which made me even more nervous, so I entwined my fingers with his squeezing his hand a little as I did so.

Cartman marched towards us, "Hippy," he greeted Stan with a nod, "Jew," he nodded to me. "Accepted that you're gay for each other yet?" Cartman had taken to greeting us in this fashion for the last month or so. In fact for about a month now Cartman had taken a liking to expressing his unwanted opinion that Stan and I were gay for each other at every opportunity he had. Every time Cartman had said something, Stan had just rolled his eyes but today was different.

"Yes," answered Stan strongly. This had taken Cartman by surprise and he stopped making his way slowly to us. He looked confused for a second then he spotted my hand twisted in Stan's.

"What?" Cartman said blankly.

"I said 'yes'," replied Stan, squeezing my hand tightly, his voice still strong and confident. He had always been a good actor.

Cartman's eyes twitched from Stan to me and back to Stan again then he slowly smiled. "Nah," he said, "you guys are just messing with me."

"We aren't messing with you Cartman," Stan said in a dead serious voice.

Cartman's eyes twitched back to me again. He searched my eyes knowing that he would find the truth there. I, unluckily, was a horrible actor.

Cartman smiled slyly. "Okay then," he said, "prove it!" I stared at Cartman, cursing my eyes and my bad acting. I looked to Stan panicked as if to say,_ "What do we do now? He knows we're lying!"_ Stan looked back at me for a second smiling slightly and I knew that he had planned for this outcome. He looked back to Cartman, releasing my hand as he did so. I followed his eye line looking back to the fat boy too. Cartman grinned, believing for that millisecond that he had won.

"Fine," said Stan plainly. The next moment was so quick to explain it fully I have to slow it down. Stan turned his whole body to face me. I was still looking at Cartman and I saw his smile fade then his face turn to a look of pure horror as Stan put a hand on both of my shoulders and turned my torso towards him. Stan pulled me closer to him and my legs followed the movement to stop myself from falling on my face. Stan bent his head down to mine, tilting it slightly and closing his eyes. His face was so close to mine, too close; I felt suffocated. Stan forced his lips to mine. I felt his mouth move against my own and all I could think was, _"this is sick! Stan's my super best friend, my male super best friend! This is wrong!" _But then I realized that it didn't feel wrong at all, it felt … natural. And another part of my mind said, in a calm and reasonable voice, back to the one that was screaming, _"If this is wrong, then why does it feel so right?" _

I closed my eyes and suddenly something in my mind switched and the kiss changed. Before Stan's lips had felt urgent and wanting to just get it over with but now … he was kissing me differently; tenderly, and I was kissing back. Stan's arms moved from my shoulders. One slid down to my waist, the other drifted over to my back. He pressed me closer to him and my body morphed to fit his. Something deep inside me caught on fire. It didn't hurt, not in painful way at least, but it was just a bit uncomfortable like it was hungry for more. I reached my arms up to hold Stan's face to mine and sank deeper into the kiss, the fire inside me burning hotly.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Cartman. I had completely forgotten he was there. "You sick bastards!" I pressed myself closer to Stan, holding his face firmly to mine.

"Screw you fags, I'm going home!" Cartman yelled and I heard his giant feet hit the ground as he hurried home.

Stan and I stayed at the bus stopped in each other's arms, our lips moving together. I felt drops of water fall from the sky but still we stayed.

"Good morning!" said a happy voice from behind us. We both automatically pulled away; we knew that voice.

Kenny stood leaning against the bus stop sign, his orange hoodie down despite the rain, and a smirk on his face. I stared at Stan and he stared back at me. I suddenly realized the extent of what Stan and I had just done.

"I need to go home!" I said a bit too loudly, then turned and ran up the path to my house. The snow from that morning was being washed away in the heavy rain, but I didn't notice; I was blinded by tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unexpected Chapter 2**

**WARNINGS: I**** do not own South Park, This story contains /SLASH/, also some language, The boys are aged around 15-17**

**This Chapter _also_ only contains Style but I promise there will be some bunny! It just might take a few chapters to get to so keep reading! :) **

**Story Despriction: Stan and Kyle play a joke on Cartman but what happens when the lie becomes true and what will the truth lead to? /SLASH/ Style and Bunny some language and sexual themes /hehe/ -switches POVs- **

**Author's Note: Hi again! Thanks for reading on! :) I edited this while watching tv so don't be suprised if there are any mistakes :/ This chapter switches between different characters' POVs so I'm sorry if it gets a bit confusing but I tried to make it make as much sense as possible :) Anyways I hope you like it and please review! :) thankyou my darlings Love Leda x **

* * *

Cartman: Sitting on his couch at home eating cheesy poofs

_"That was sick! I know that I always say how they've got boners for each other and stuff but I never seriously thought that they were gay. I was sure that they were just putting it on for a joke at the start; Kyle's eyes don't lie. But that kiss … it was the kind that you see couples who have been together for years and are in love kiss like. I can't believe it! The 'fags' are fags!"_

* * *

Kenny: Walking around in the night

I turned down an alleyway. My parents were fighting again. My brother, my sister and I each had our own ways of dealing with their fighting.

Kevin just walked out the front door and left, sometimes for weeks at a time. I had no idea where he went but honestly couldn't give fuck. Once he came back with a black eye, a fractured wrist and a few cracked ribs. I really couldn't care less what had happened to him but of course Karen, my little sister, asked what had happened to him for him to get hurt so badly. I could tell that the answer wouldn't be good for her to hear and that Kevin, the idiot, would tell her everything. Either he was too stupid to realize or just didn't care about her, but I did. I answered Karen's question, before Kevin could, saying that he was in a car accident. She accepted this though she was still worried about Kevin.

I didn't miss my brother and it was actually somewhat better without him there because, well, there was more food to go around. Every time he left Karen would worry about him, though. I could tell that she missed having him here where she could protect him.

That was a weird thing that my sister had; even though she was the youngest, she would protect our family. She was the one who would nurse them when they were sick, try to keep the house clean (-ish), organize and share around the little food we had and when we had small arguments with other people in the town she was the one who would sought out the issues and defend us.

I think that if she could she would try to protect me too. I was the only other person in our family with the slightest bit of common sense but, unlike her, I used it wrongly. I was too wild and free-spirited for her to fully protect me.

But with all these things Karen did and all the people she watched over there was no-one who looked out for her. This was the reason that I created Mysterion. I told people that it was because I wanted to protect the town, but that wasn't the least bit true; I couldn't give a shit about South Park. I did it so that Karen could finally have someone to protect her for a change. Someone to watch over her, keep her out of harm's way, make her feel safe and loved, a guardian angel; Mysterion.

When our parents fought, it was the only time that she couldn't do anything because she couldn't protect them from each other. Karen would sit in the corner of her room with the old headphones and mp3 player that I had given to her for her seventh birthday and crawl up in a ball with the teddy bear that 'Mysterion' had given her for the same birthday.

It was that year, just before Karen turned seven, that our parents had started fighting even more violently and frequently. I'd wanted to shield Karen in any way that I could. She was still young and untainted by our family. I wanted to give her the best chance to get out of this hell and actually do something with her life. Karen had a good head on her shoulders; if anyone was going to break this fucked up pattern, it was her. I had to protect her innocence and benevolence before it was corrupted by the rest of my messed up family.

As I turned down another alley, I remember that night on Karen's birthday. When our parents started to fight, I'd dressed up as Mysterion and found Karen in the corner of her bedroom crying. I knelt beside her and placed my hand lightly on the side of Karen's face, tilting her head to look into her eyes. They were wide and scared as tears ran silently down her cheeks. I could hear my parents in the other room still screaming at each other, oblivious to the pain they were causing their daughter. I hated them for it; I loved Karen more than they ever would.

She was ghostly white. I stroked my fingertips against my sister's cheek, her skin so cold yet still soft. Karen grabbed me in a desperate hug. She cowered against my chest, her fingers grasping the front of my purple shirt. I wrapped one arm around her tiny figure, gently rubbing her back as she cried. With my other hand I reached out for the head phones and mp3 that I'd given Karen that morning. I turned them on and searched for a good song. 'Protecting Me' by Aly and Aj. I paused the song before it could start then put the headphones on Karen's head.

She froze but didn't look up. "Karen, I have to go now but remember that I will always be here for you; protecting you." I whispered then pushed the play button. I gave her one last squeeze then let go. I slithered out of her arms replacing myself with a small brown teddy bear. Karen wrapped her arms around it, cuddling it as she listened to the music. I kissed her forehead and left.

My own strategy for dealing with our parents fighting was usually to just try and keep out of the way. I would go to one of my friends' houses, patrol the rooftops as Mysterion or just take a walk.

This was my reason why I was walking down dark alleyways so late at night by myself. The red brick walls were covered from top to bottom in graffiti; some actually quite good and artistic, most just stupid tagging. I sighed, turned around yet another corner and started heading home.

* * *

Stan: Lying on his bed at home

_"I don't know what happened this morning. I mean I do know what happened but I just don't know … you know?" _I went home after Kyle left, but before I did Kenny asked me all these weird questions like: if me and Kyle were a couple now, if we were fully gay or just bi, and when we were going to come out to everyone. I had only answered the first question and though I'd answered truthfully, that I didn't know, I'd regretted it immediately. I groaned loudly in frustration. _"What I really need is to see Kyle; talk to him, in person."_ I looked over at my Terrance and Philip clock: 11:37pm. _"My parents should be asleep by now, but then again Kyle would be too. No, it can't wait until tomorrow! I can't wait and there's no way I'm facing Cartman, or anyone at school as a matter of fact, before talking to Kyle first. Okay, that's it. I have decided."_ I opened my window, climbed out then stumbled through the dark night to Kyle's house. We needed to talk.

* * *

Kenny: Walking down a road

I somehow managed to find my way out of the maze of alleyways and onto the road home. As I approached the houses of my friends, my mind trailed back to the earlier events of that day.

I'd just been wandering down to the bus stop to meet up with my friends and what should I see waiting for me, Stan and Kyle going at it like two horny little teenagers should. Of course I knew it was more than that though, they wouldn't risk their friendship just to get some action. Also it was the way they were holding each other.

Their mouths moving together were saying, "Kiss me! Fuck me! Make me scream! I want to screw you senseless!" but their bodies were saying, "Hold me! Cuddle me! Stay with me forever! I love you!" But however serious it was, it was not any less HOT! You'd think that seeing my two best guy friends making out would be gross and awkward but honestly just thinking about it then was turning me on.

It had to be almost midnight by then. I was walking past Kyle's house, through the fresh snow when I heard a noise that made me look up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Unexpected Chapter 3**

**WARNINGS:**** I do not own South Park, This story contains /SLASH/, also some language, The boys are aged around 15-17**

**This Chapter ****_also_**** only contains Style (sorry) but I promise there will be some bunny! It just might take a few chapters to get to so keep reading! :) **

**Story Despriction:**** Stan and Kyle play a joke on Cartman but what happens when the lie becomes true and what will the truth lead to? /SLASH/ Style and Bunny some language and sexual themes /hehe/ -switches POVs- **

**Author's Note:**** This is the third chapter and so far I ****_think _****(hope) that it is going good! :) This chapter is mostly Kyle's POV with a touch of Kenny at the end. However I can promise you that the next one will have a long bit in Stan's POV for a change. :3 Please keep reading! More chapters on the way and I promise there will be some bunny soon maybe not the next chapter but possibly the one after that! :) SooOOooOoo0ooo anyway I hope you like it and Please reveiw! x3 Thanks my cute little jigglypuffs Love Leda x**

* * *

Kyle: Asleep at his desk

I dreamed that Stan and I were walking across frozen Stark's Pond holding hands. I knew that it would collapse any second and I urged Stan to get off the ice before it broke. Stan just shook his head and smiled at me as though he knew something that I didn't; like he knew that we were safe and that the ice wouldn't break. I saw my family, Stan's family, our class at school and pretty much everyone I knew from South Park. They were all warning us to get off the ice but Stan just kept pulling me forward across the pond away from South Park. The fire inside me said to follow Stan and to trust him so I did. I tried to apologize to my family and friends standing around the ice pond. They started yelling at us and throwing stones. The stones hit the ice and started to break the ice around me and Stan. Then I realized that it wasn't me and Stan leaving South Park, it was the others making us leave. The stones fell around us hitting the ice and making sounds as if the pond was made of glass. The sounds grew louder and louder. I woke with a fright as something hit my window again.

I had fallen asleep on top of my homework at my desk. There was another sound of something hitting glass. I walked over to my window and opened it, looking out into the darkness. Something hard hit me square in the face. "Ow!" I yelled.

"Kyle?" called a voice from the darkness. I recognized it at once as Stan's voice. The flame inside me once again burned.

"Stan you idiot, you hit me in the eye!" I complained but while I was smiling.

"Oh, whoops! Sorry Kyle," he said then his voice changed to a serious but nervous tone, "uh Kyle? Do you think you can come down? We ... we really need to talk."

"Um … okay. Hang on a second." I said, going back to my room. I went to my dresser put on my green hat, put a jumper over my pajamas, pulled on my shoes then went back to the window. I climbed out and reached for the tree next to my second story window. I found the branch and climbed down slowly, silently dreading what was next. I wasn't dreading seeing Stan, because I really wanted to see him, but the talk that I knew we desperately needed to have, but none the less didn't want to have, was the thing I feared.

"Hey," Stan greeted me appearing from the darkness.

"Hey," I mirrored Stan, not wanting to be the one to start this convocation.

"Um … How's the eye?" Stan asked moving closer with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh. Uh, it's fine," I said touching it with my fingers.

"How's the Kyle?" Stan said moving closer still.

"The Kyle's fine too," I said with a little laugh at speaking about myself in third person, reminding myself of Kings and Queens, "How's the Stan?"

Stan sighed realizing that he was going to have to bring it up, not me. He looked at my house behind us and signaled for me to follow him over to the side of the house with no windows. I felt so bad seeing the look on Stan's face that I decided to take this burden from him. I followed him slowly, lagging a bit behind. It was obvious that Stan didn't know how to start. He opened his mouth to attempt to say what was on his mind but I cut him off before he'd started.

" Look," I said moving closer to him so that we would be less than an arm's length apart, "it's obvious that we need to talk about-" I was cut off as I tripped over my own feet and fell forwards. I went to grab Stan's arms to catch myself but he'd moved them before I could, wrapping them around me; the way that you sometimes see girls, who don't know sport, catch balls. My hat fell off as I fell into Stan's chest, my face pressing against him. Stan's face was buried in my hair. I felt him inhale; breathing in my hair?

I pushed away from him slightly to raise my head and look at Stan. He looked down at me and I gave him what I meant to be an apologetic smile. Our eyes met. I felt the shock in mine as I looked into Stan's eyes. He had a strange look; a mix of desperation, hunger and what I thought might have been … love! I raised myself up onto the tips of my toes and pressed my lips against his. Stan accepted my kiss, pulling me closer to him. He overpowered me, taking charge, but I didn't mind. My back hit hard brick, as Stan pushed me up against the wall of my house. Only moments later, Stan pulled away breathing heavily, leaving me unsatisfied. "Hey, I wasn't finished!" I pouted jokingly.

Stan smiled and said, "I was just wondering about that talk we were going to have?"

"Thanks for ruining the moment," I said.

After a while Stan said, "I think we should just keep this between us for a while. You know, until we work it out." I nodded in agreement. "We'll go to school tomorrow and act normal. We'll tell Cartman that we _were_ just messing with him."

"What about Kenny?" I asked, "When he saw, Cartman was nowhere near us."

"Okay, well I guess we could tell Kenny the truth." Stan suggested. "I don't think he would tell anyone if we asked him not to." I gave Stan a look which made him second guess his last statement.

"Or," he continued, "We could tell him that if he told anyone what he saw, then we would tell everyone about what happened between him and Mr. Garrison. " I nodded smiling. Stan was so good at making up plans.

"I should probably go," he said. My smile faded to look as if I'd just been abandoned. Stan chuckled at my expression then leaned in closer to me. I thought he was going to kiss me goodbye so I closed my eyes. I felt his breath hot against my skin, making me tremble. He touched his nose to mine then rubbed them together back and forth, giving me an eskimo kiss. I opened my eyes and giggled. Stan raised his eyebrow, grinning.

"Oh, shut up!" I said smiling and blushing, and then I pressed my lips lightly and sweetly to Stan's for only a few seconds. "Okay, now go run home and abandon me," I said pushing him teasingly.

He grinned back slyly. "You know I'm not going to let you have the last say," Stan said then pressed his lips to mine ferociously, slamming me back into the wall. The fire inside me burned viciously. His lips moved against mine with an impatient desperation, forcing mine apart as his tongue explored my mouth. My heart throbbed against my ribs, hurting my chest and my hands fell limply to my sides as I let Stan take over completely. Then suddenly Stan was gone. I opened my eyes and saw that I was alone; leaning against my house, gasping for breath yet smiling to myself.

* * *

Kenny: Watching Kyle and Stan from behind a bush

My eyes were wide as I ducked down behind the bush again; hiding from Stan as he passed me walking back to his own house. I had just seen Stan and Kyle make out for the second time that day. I turned back to look at Kyle. He was leaning against his house with his eyes closed breathing heavily. The front of my jeans was getting overwhelmingly cramped, my erection begging for release. I cursed under my breath; it was much too cold for anything of the sort. I took a long last look at Kyle then quickly hurried home my crotch aching at the tightness of my jeans.


	4. Chapter 4

**(You should know the warnings by now: slash, language etc.)**

**This chapter is all in Stan's POV! Yay! :3**

**Author's Note: Hello again! :) I'm REALLY REALLY sorry that this one is so short but I just had to cut it of there because the next chapter takes place about a week later so it just didn't feel right to put the beginning of that chapter at the end of this chapter. I hope you still like it anyway :) Please reveiw! I love you my honey bears X3 Love Leda x**

* * *

Stan: Waiting at the bus stop

I smiled to myself thinking about last night. I was so happy, I felt like singing. I saw Kyle making his way towards me. He gave a small wave and I felt my face break out into the massive grin that I'd been holding back all morning.

"Hey!" I said enthusiastically as Kyle came closer.

"Hi," he said slowly, eyeing me for my overenthusiasm but smiling knowingly. "So the to do list is?" he asked holding out an imaginary pad and pen.

"I called Kenny after I got home last night so we can tick that off," I said smiling at the memory of mine and Kenny's convocation.

Kyle made an invisible tick and said, "So that just leaves Cartman. How are we going to convince him we were just pretending?"

"Leave it to me," I said smiling down at Kyle, "I have a plan." Kyle grinned up at me. He was so adorably innocent it was cruel. I looked up to Cartman's house quickly; there was no sign of him. I lent down and kissed Kyle, wrapping my arms around his perfect little body as our lips moved together.

"Mmm, nice," said a voice from behind us. "_Kenny_." I pulled away from Kyle and groaned. "_Why did this keep happening?"_

Kenny stood there smiling, once again leaning against the sign. "Hey guys," he greeted us, "so Ky-le … has Stanley fucked you yet?"

"God dammit Kenny! Why do you have to be so fucking perverted?" I said grinding my teeth.

"You know you love me," Said Kenny with a wink, "pervert included." I automatically looked towards Kyle when Kenny said 'love'. This seemed to go unnoticed by Kyle but Kenny on the other hand grinned even wider. "Or maybe now you only have eyes for someone else?" Kenny questioned me deliberately flicking his eyes in Kyle's direction every few seconds. This Kyle did notice but acted as though he didn't; looking at Kenny blankly, but he had never been a very good actor.

"You know I'm actually quite hurt." Continued Kenny as though nothing had happened, "I always knew you too were gay for each other but I figured one of you would realize before the other. Then I would get to go have a night of passion with the early bloomer before the other realized and you two got together. But I guess you just never know." This shocked me. How could Kenny have known before we did ourselves?

I tried to ask without making it obvious, "What made you think that Kyle and I were …" I trailed off suggestively not wanting to say the words myself. No matter how I felt towards Kyle, I still didn't think of myself as gay.

"Well, I guess it's just the way you've always acted towards each other and when you're around each other, you know." Kenny said.

"What way?" I asked. This wasn't making any sense to me. Sure I'd always been nicer to Kyle than I was to any of my other friends but I didn't think I acted that much differently.

"I don't know, kind of … protective, I guess. And you're always right next to each other," said Kenny pointing to us standing side by side, "and when you're not, you look at each other every few seconds like you're checking the other is okay. And also the way you look at each other when the other isn't looking."

Wow, I had no idea Kenny was so observant. I slowly realized that everything Kenny was saying was true. We were always together and when we weren't I always tried to steal looks at Kyle. I didn't know Kenny that had noticed this though.

Then I spotted Cartman coming down to the bus stop and I was almost glad to see him, anything would be better than to continue this convocation, even Cartman. When he reached us, all Cartman said was, "hey." Then the four of us stood awkwardly in silence waiting for the school bus to come. I kept trying to look at Kyle without Cartman or Kenny realizing but Kyle had his head down as though he was thinking hard to himself. I wished that he would look up so I could see how he was reacting to what Kenny had said.

The bus came around the corner and we all stepped on silently. I went to sit right up the back like we did everyday but when I got there I realized only Kenny had followed me. Cartman was sitting in a seat by himself a few rows in front of us and, I couldn't believe it but, Kyle had sat right up the front next to Butters. I felt crushed; Kyle had ditched me for butters. As the bus took off again I heard Butters, who was thrilled to have Kyle sitting next to him, say, "H-hi there Kyle! W-why aren't you sitting with Stan up the back? I thought you guys were b-best buds. Are you having a fight or something h-horrible?"

I held my breath waiting for Kyle to reply. "No, Butters. Stan and I are fine," Kyle said brightly but after Butters nodded and looked away, Kyle rested his head against the window looking as if something was bothering him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning:**** You should know the warnings by now! slash, language, sex, you know ...**

**Author's Note:**** Hey sorry this one took I while but I had to catch up with school work and stuff :P I tried to make this one longer because I felt really bad for the increasing shortness of my other chapters. :/ Expect to see a lot more happening in the next few weeks because I have a lot of ideas that I really want to write so that I can see what happens next in them! Haha :) It's weird but I feel like I'm reading the stuff that I write like I'm not the one writing it so I keep thinking, "Oh my god! I really want to know what happens next!" And then I remember that I get to choose! hehe It's fun for me :3 **

**Well anyways I hope that enjoy this chapter and PLEASE reveiw cause then I will love you forever! x3 okay? good! well I love you then! bye bye pumkin pie, LOVE LEDA x**

**P.S. This is my favourite chapter so far! :) so I hope you like it too!**

* * *

Kyle: In the boy's bathroom at school

I stood staring at myself in the mirror of the boy's bathroom. It was Friday. I had made it almost the whole week without talking to Stan and it was killing me. I couldn't stand being away from him even for a day; I depended too greatly on him.

I turned on the tap and splashed the cold water in my face, trying to wash away my thoughts. It was study period so the bathroom was empty. I stood watching myself in the mirror. Finally facing the fact that I couldn't hide in here forever, I wiped my face on the sleeve of my shirt, sighed deeply and turned to make my way out of the bathroom.

I only had the rest of this period, a lonely lunchtime spent hiding in the library, an old hag giving a speech as a guest speaker for English about some book she wrote on soap, and period of social studies in which I would look at anything and anyone but Stan and then I would be free to walk home alone in the rain then spend my weekend sulking in my bedroom. Hmmm _fun_.

Before I could reach the door, however, someone on the other side opened it. The door swung open and I found myself face to face with a boy who had beautiful deep blue eyes, messy raven hair under a red poof ball hat and who was about a head taller than me.

"Kyle, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" yelled Stan agressively.

"Stan?" I said shocked. Why was he so angry at me? He closed the bathroom door behind him then grabbed my shoulders roughly.

"Why have you been avoiding me all week?" Stan demanded shaking me.

"What?" I said shocked, "I thought you knew?"

"I can't read your mind, Kyle!" Stan yelled ripping his hands away from me and walking over to the sink, leaning against it with his head down.

It pained me for Stan to be this upset, so I tried to explain as quickly as I could. "Stan, just listen to me for a second," I said slowly walking towards him, "Remember what Kenny said Monday morning about how one of the reasons that he thought we were … gay … was because we were always right beside each other in everything that we did. Well, I thought that if we spent less time together then other people wouldn't think that as well."

"Oh," Stan said understanding, but his voice was still filled with pain, "Kyle, I don't think I can do that."

"Why?" I asked putting my hand on his back.

"I'm not strong enough," Stan whispered, "I'm not strong enough to stay away from you, Kyle. When we were little every day that I didn't see you or speak to you I felt horrible, but now … after this …" Stan turned around and held my shoulders again, this time gentler. He stared at me with his beautiful blue eyes, tears escaping down his soft cheeks. I reached up and put my hand on his cheek brushing away the tears with my thumb. I looked into his eyes; they were burning. "… it's _torture_," he whispered his voice catching.

I bit my bottom lip to stop it from trembling and nodded a 'for me too' nod. I reached up and pressed my lips to Stan's. He kissed me back urgently, passionately; releasing a week's worth of bottled up emotion. I let Stan take over as he pushed into a wall once again. I hung my hands around his neck, pulling him closer to me as he pulled me closer to him. Stan's hands trailed down my sides, to my waist, hips, thighs and suddenly he hoisted up my legs; wrapping them around his waist. All those years of playing football had paid off; Stan managed to hold my entire weight, sure I'm a skinny, short Jew but still it's impressive. I giggled briefly then stopped, blushing. Stan smiled and began to kiss me again. A moment later I thought of something that made me pull away. Stan looked at me curiously. "Stan … does this mean we're … gay?" I asked him, fearing the answer.

Stan looked into my eyes, searching deep inside himself for something. "I don't know," he answered truthfully, "but does it really matter what other people label us as? I don't think it should. I love you for you, not for your gender." He smiled at me as he finished not realizing what he had exactly said.

"You … love me?" I asked shocked.

Stan suddenly realized what he had said. "Well … yeah, I do," he said, "I know we haven't properly been together for very long, at all, but I've known you my whole life. Shouldn't that be long enough?" he said smiling nervously.

I forced my lips to his then pulled away. "I love you, Stan," I whispered smiling then pressed my lips back to Stan's.

Kyle: Sitting at school lunch table with Stan

Stan and I sat alone on opposite sides of our four person table. We sat eating our food silently but every now and then we'd both looked up, our eyes would meet for a moment, we'd smile, blush and then look away.

Kenny: Walking into the cafeteria

As I entered the lunchroom I thought of what I was going to do tonight. My parents had been complaining about each other this morning; a general sign of an upcoming fight. They would fight while I was at school then tonight they would go out to different bars, complain to random strangers and get shit faced drunk. They wouldn't come home until really late, or really early I guess because it would normally be some time after midnight. I had to make plans for someone to stay at my house tonight. That way I would have something to be distracted by.

I planned to ask Cartman first, though I knew it was a slim chance; he was a fucking bastard who hated my family just because we're poor. Next I would ask Stan, I knew he was my best hope, though that was still not entirely certain. And then I would ask Kyle.

I left him for last because his bitch mother didn't approve of my family and 'cause his Dad and mine had a 'frienemy' thing going on. They weren't exactly friends because of the hatred they had towards each other but they had been best friends growing up and ties like that are hard to break.

I spotted Kyle and Stan sitting at our usually table and made my way to them. As I got closer, so that I could see their faces, I noticed them staring at each other. They were so obviously eye fucking each other that I couldn't believe I was the only one who'd noticed. I laughed as I reached the table. Stan and Kyle needed to get a room.

Kyle: Sitting at school lunch table eye fucking Stan **(hehe)**

"For god's sake, guys, if you don't want people to find out then you really need to turn down the sexual tension," exclaimed Kenny loudly as he sat down on my right. I looked around making sure no one had heard before giving Kenny a death stare. Stan just rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Hey uncle fuckers!" Cartman greeted the three of us, as he sat down next to Stan.

"Hi," I said cautiously. Had Stan talked to him yet? Did he still think that we were gay?

"You guys are such fags! I can't believe you made out just to piss me off." Cartman said. I looked at Stan and he gave a hint of a nod before retorting.

"Well, I can't believe that you can still get through your front door to come to school, but here we are," Stan said stabbing a piece of roast beef with his fork and putting it into his mouth. I watched his lips move as his jaw worked. He had a dab of gravy on his lower lip and hadn't noticed that it was there. I had the sudden urged to lick my thumb and wipe it away but caught myself in time. I had already started to raise my arm so I pretended to be stretching instead.

"Dude, wipe your mouth," Kenny said to Stan, seeing right through me. Stan wiped his lip without a word and continued eating. Kenny began to ramble on about something to Cartman, making plans for the weekend I think. I turned back to my own food; not actually eating anything but just using my fork to move it around on the plate.

"No way, dude! I'm not sleeping over at your poor ass family's house again!" yelled Cartman to Kenny, pulling my attention to their convocation.

"Why?" asked Kenny.

"Why? Oh, I don't know. Let's see. You live in the ghetto, your room smells like cat piss, there are rats _everywhere_, there's crack in your shed," said Cartman listing of the reasons on his fingers, "the only food you have is frozen waffles and you don't even serve side dishes."

"Fine, stay home and play tea party with your stuffed toys," said Kenny clenching his jaw then turned to Stan, "How about you, Stan?"

"Huh?" asked Stan, looking up at the sound of his name.

"Do_ you_ want to stay at my house tonight?" asked Kenny.

"Sorry dude, but I'm staying at Kyle's tonight and his mum won't let him have more than one person over at a time," answered Stan automatically. I looked at Stan questioningly then seeing his face I turned to Kenny and nodded. Kenny slouched back in his chair grumbling something about getting new friends.

"Dude, your mum's such a bitch," said Cartman.

"Shut you fucking mouth, Cartman!" I yelled at him but only halfheartedly and went back to prodding my food again. My mind was racing. A night alone with Stan …

I felt something brush against my left leg, interrupting my thoughts, and instinctively withdrew them both, wrapping them around the front legs of my chair instead. A few seconds passed then I felt it again this time slowly brushing up and down my leg repeatedly. I looked up in shock and met Stan's eyes for a second.

He smiled and secretly winked at me before he began eating again. I smiled as I moved my leg closer to his, to make it easier for him, then I inaudibly gasped.

Stan had silently slipped off his shoe and slid his foot into the leg opening in my pants. He brushed his cold toes against my skin as he continued the slow repetitive motion from before.

I shivered and Cartman, noticing this, paused his new convocation with Kenny to say, "Suck it up Jew boy; it's not that cold today! Seriously Kahl, it snows like every day in South Park. Don't be such a pussy." I gave Cartman a dirty look then turned back to my food smiling. Every now and then I stole a look at Stan, as our skin brushed against each other's under the table, not fulfilling the whole of my burning heart's desire but keeping it fed none the less.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**** Hey! :) Chapter six: yay! And this one has a bit o' bunny in it too! I know, finally right? It has Stan's POV and Kenny POV! I'm very happy with this chapter particually it's length! Yay they're getting long again instead of short! I really hope you like it and Please pwetty please reveiw? :) **

**Owwww my leg is numb!**

**hnjg df';/ **

**I just headbutted the keyboard **

**-_- Ahhh falling asleep!**

**okay byebye pretty little birdies I need some zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz's !**

**Love Leda x**

* * *

Stan: 6th Period, in a hallway running to his Social Studies class

I hurried to class; I was late again. _"Damn art teacher holding me back. She wouldn't give a shit if I failed social studies. Oh no, just as long as I passed her subject. Urgh! It was so fucking stupid. It's not like I'm going to be actually be an artist, I'd only taken that class 'cause Kyle had said I was good at drawing." _ I turned the corner and something clicked in my brain as I suddenly remembered. _"Oh fuck, Kyle!" _Thinking about Kyle had triggered my brain to rememberwhat I'd said to him as the bell rung to signal the end of lunch. I'd promised to sit next to him and now I was late. I reached the classroom and slowly opened the door.

"Oh, Mr. Marsh. It's nice of you to finally join us. You can explain why you're so late to me after class, now take a seat. We are reading chapter 18, in our heads," The social studies teacher said looking down her nose at butters, who had been whispering the words under his breath and immediately stopped, looking frightened.

I turned and searched the room. It was jam-packed already. I spotted Kyle over the other side of the room in the second last row. He was sitting on the aisle side of the table next to the window and sitting to his left was Kenny. Kyle looked at me and mouthed, "Sorry." I nodded slightly and smiled trying to let him know I was okay. I scanned the room again. The only free table was the one right up the back of the room. I moved towards it and took my seat diagonally behind Kyle.

The tables were set up so that the first three rows held six people each; two people to a table with gaps in between each table, and then because of the odd number of students the fourth row consisted of just one table randomly in the middle. The teachers had made a rule that the three front rows had to be filled first, which meant that the back table wasn't used much because usually at least one kid was sick or something. But today happened to be one of those rare days when everyone was healthy and at school.

I sat alone at the back of the classroom. The room was silent, everyone wordlessly reading the text book. I searched my bag for a few minutes until I remembered that I'd left my copy of the book at home on my bed, where I'd been reading it the night before. I knew the teacher couldn't see me from here so I took out a pencil and my sketch book, thinking that I'd just make up on the reading later. I looked around for something to draw and spotted Kyle reading his book.

He leaned on his left elbow, his hand supporting his head while his eyes scanned the words on the page in front of him. In his other hand he fiddled with a caped blue pen, every now and then pausing to turn the page. He had taken off his green hat and the afternoon sun shone through the window, the light playing with his bouncy orange curls. It was perfect. I began to sketch the beautiful image as best as I could, but knowing there was no way I could ever do it proper justice.

I did an outline of the main features then looked up at Kyle to see if I'd missed anything before I continued. My eyes were trapped on Kyle's lips. He had lifted the pen to his mouth and was slowly tracing his lips. I watched as his mouth parted and he moved the pen to its side and ran it, from end to end, across his open lips. His tongue ran along its edge as he brushed the pen back across his lips. Then he moved the pen into his mouth and began to suck. He chewed lightly on its end and closed his eyes as he took in more of the pen. His mouth opened slightly, allowing me to see his teeth and tongue inside. He bit down on the pen leaving small dints then ran his tongue over the dints feeling them. He closed his lips around the pen and slowly pulled it out of his mouth then used it to trace his lips again.

I shivered. Kyle was cruelly taunting me without even knowing it. My heart hammered against my chest and I bit down hard on my lip. I could feel my bottom half 'reacting' to what my eyes were seeing but I couldn't pull them away from Kyle. He ran the pen over his lips again, tracing their outline, and then he removed the pen from his mouth, but only just. It was less than a half a centimeter from his lips. Kyle raised the pen back to his mouth and slowly kissed its end.

That was it; it was too much for me. I had to get out. In a few seconds I wouldn't be able to be around other people. I couldn't be seen like this. I grabbed the sketch book off the desk and my bag from the floor, knocking my pencil off the table in the process. I didn't have time to retrieve it. I ran down the aisles to the door and yanked it open.

"Mr. Marsh, where do you think you-," I heard the social studies teacher yell after me, but she was too late; I was gone.

I burst into the boy's toilet and ran to the last cubicle. By the time things had finally 'settled down' there was only a few minutes left of school so I walked out to the school parking lot and made my way to where I had parked Shelly's car that morning. My sister had left that morning to go on a holiday with a few friends for two weeks. And since they were all taking her friend's van, that meant two whole weeks without Shelly plus a car all to myself.

I threw my bag onto the passenger seat as I sat in the drivers then turned on the radio. Strange bopping noise blasted out of the speakers. I immediately turned it from radio to cd groaning. The beginning notes from the first song on the cd flowed smoothly from the speakers to my ears. I smiled it was the cd that Kyle had given to me for my birthday a few months ago. I pressed the skip button until I reached track 6. It was the song me and Kyle had played on guitar hero when we were little. It had been stuck in my head the whole day. I closed my eyes as I listened to the familiar sounds.

(Carry on my wayward son)

I heard a knock on my window and looked up startled to see Kyle leaning casually against my car. I beaconed to him to get in the passenger side. He got in and smiled recognizing the song playing. He moved my bag to his lap, while throwing his own to his feet, and fiddled with the straps as I started the engine and pulled out.

* * *

Kenny: Walking from his locker to the front doors of the school

I swung my bag over my shoulder and started walking towards the front doors. In my head I was cursing my so-called-friends to the pits of hell. They had all turned me down and I was going to have to stay home by myself while I waited for my drunken parents to return.

After Cartman, Stan and Kyle had all said no I asked all my guy friends that I could think of. I even asked Craig, the deuce. But they were all busy with football or church or something stupid like that.

After all the guys had turned me down I moved onto the girls, thinking that maybe I could have some _fun_ that night. I asked Bebe first cause she was the most reliable slut but she was planning to go shopping with Wendy. I asked Red next, as she was second to Bebe in reliability, but she already had plans with Hedei. Then somehow the word got around that I was asking all the girls to hang out after school just so that I could get into someone's pants. After that none of the girls would even look at me.

I blamed Wendy. Bebe probably mentioned something to her about our discussion and Wendy, the smart-ass bitch had worked out my plan then spread a warning to all the girls. I was thinking about how Wendy had ruined everything and how I would just have to make do with some old magazines and my own hand, while I walked down the hallway.

Suddenly someone came running around the corner and smacked right into me. I staggered back a couple of steps but managed to stay upright. The other person however, being smaller than myself, was knocked completely off their feet. I looked down at the crumbled person in front of me.

"Butters?" I said recognizing him.

He looked up shocked then recognized me too. "Oh, Kenny! Boy, I'm really sorry Kenny! Are you okay?" He asked shaking on the ground.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" I asked and held out a hand to help the small boy up off the ground.

"Oh no, I'm fine!" He said flashing a smile at me and taking my hand. "Gee, thanks Kenny and I am really sorry." Butters turned to leave but I grabbed his arm, holding him back.

"Wait! Buttters, do you want to sleep at my house tonight?" I'd said the words before I'd realized what I was saying. But I guessed that Butters was better than no-one.

"Um, are you sure you want _me_ to?" Butters asked, frowning slightly as though he thought the question was directed to someone else.

"Yeah, sure I do. It'll be fun!" I said, smiling encouragingly.

"Well, okay then!" He said, smiling again, "Um, I'll have to go home first to get my stuff and do my chores but I can be at your house around six."

"Okay," I said, "I'll see you then."

"Okay, bye Kenny!" Butters said leaving.

"Bye Butters!" I called after him thinking, _"Poor kid, having to do chores on the weekend."_

As I watched the boy leave my eyes automatically ran over Butter's figure, looking him up and down. For a guy he was very small and soft looking. He even had that little curved shaped that girls have, where they are skinnier at their waists and then get bigger at the hips. I found his figure quite attractive as I watched him leave the school, heading home. I noticed he had a little wiggle in his hips as he walked. It was really hot.

I hadn't ever told anyone officially that I was bisexual. Sure I had done it with a few guys, and people knew that for a fact, but the number of girls had largely outweighed the number of guys. It was true that I tended to lean towards girls but that was only because I liked being the dominate one. I liked being with someone smaller than me and being in charge of them.

With girls you kind of expected this but it wasn't very often that you found a guy that was feminine enough or, in my case, short enough. I was a short guy and it was really annoying. I was still taller than the girls but there weren't many guys who didn't tower over me. Kyle was one of the few who didn't, but I wasn't stupid enough to try that and I knew his hot ass bellowed to Stan now. Butters, on the other hand, was even shorter than Kyle and he wasn't currently in a relationship with an overprotective dick, plus he had the curve in his waist and did that cute little ass wiggle thing.

I watched as Butters disappeared into the distance and thought, "_Hmm, maybe I _will _get to have some fun tonight!"_


	7. Chapter 7

**SLASH WARNING THIS CHAPTER HAS SEXUAL THEMES ^_^ (yay!)**

**also (even though its pretty fucking obvious) I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG! (My Humps by The Black Eyed Peas)**

**Author's Note:**** Yes I know this chapter took a VERY long time and I am very very sorry but I hope it is enough to satisfy you (for now) This chapter is purely Stan x Kyle switching POVS many times so I'm sorry if it's a bit confusing. It's just basically a fun little naughty bit that I threw into the storyline. It's not incredibly vital because you can kind of gather what was going to happen that night anyway with out this little teaser but still i hope you enjoy it ;)**

**Love you sweet popsicles Leda xxx**

* * *

Unexpected: Chapter 7

Kyle: In the car

I twisted the straps from Stan's bag in my fingers as we drove in silence. "We need to stop at your house first so you can get your stuff, then we'll go to mine," Stan announced. I looked up confused.

"Didn't you tell Kenny we were going to be at my house?" I asked.

"Yes," he said grinning at me.

"Oh," I said pretending like I understood.

"This way we don't have to worry about Kenny," Stan explained seeing through me, "plus my parents have gone out of town for the weekend, since Shelly isn't here and I told them that I'd organize to stay at your house. So we'll have the house to ourselves." Stan smiled at me and I smiled back thinking of the possibilities.

Then a thought crossed my mind. I'd been meaning to ask him straight away but got distracted by the song. "What happened before in social studies?" I looked at him expectantly.

His smile faded and he looked straight forward, watching the road. "Nothing," he said vaguely.

I eyed him suspiciously. "If it was nothing then why did you run out of the class room like that?" I pressed.

"Really Kyle, it was nothing," he said still staring straight ahead as he pulled up in front of my house.

"Stan, just because I'm a bad liar doesn't mean that I am oblivious when other people lie, especially you," I said staring him down; I wasn't going to let this go.

Stan sighed and I knew I had won. I smiled briefly at my victory but stopped as Stan turned to face me.

He bit his lip looking at my face then answered, "because of you."

He looked scared of my reaction but all I did was frown not understanding his words.

"How did I make you run out of the room? All I was doing was reading," I said.

"And playing with your pen," Stan added to my sentence and smiling sheepishly.

I gave him a weird look still confused then spotted something sticking out of Stan's bag, his sketch pad. I pulled it out and looked at the page it was open to. I recognized the curly hair of the boy in the drawing. He was leaning on his elbow while reading a book and was holding a pen in his right hand.

"You drew me?" I asked Stan, raising my eyebrows.

He wet his lips and looked out of the front window into the distance. "I forgot my book so I took out my sketch pad to draw something and then I saw you sitting there. With the sun coming in the window, you looked so beautiful; I had to draw you … so I did," Stan explained, "And then I looked up again and you started … sucking … and well I had to leave to room so that I could … calm down." He finished awkwardly and looked back at me, his forehead creased waiting for me to speak my disgust at him.

"Really?" I asked, "You got turned on just from watching me chew on a pen?"

Stan nodded guiltily and blushed.

I smirked saying, "Stan, you're so cute."

He smiled at me shamefully but was pleased that I wasn't appalled by him.

I bit my lip and smiled playfully as I moved closer to him testing my new found power. "How else do I turn you on, Stanley?" I whispered into his ear while brushing my lips against the lobe. As I spoke I lightly placed my right hand on his knee then ran my fingers gently up the length of his leg to his inner thigh. I moaned in his ear, "Mmm, you like that Stan-y?" I moved my lips to his neck, kissing his skin lightly while I repeated the motion up his leg again. "Hmm, do you like it when I touch you?" I breathed the words against his neck. I felt Stan shiver beneath me. I smirked, pulling away and getting out of the car. Apparently the answer was 'yes'.

* * *

Stan: In the car with Kyle

Just as it was getting good Kyle pulled away smirking. He got out of the car and walked to his front door, leaving me behind, sitting in the car; hot, breathless and alone. _"Kyle Broflovski, you tease!"_

* * *

Kyle: Walking to the front door of his house

Once I reached the house, I went inside; not bothering to wait for Stan. I found my mum in the kitchen. "Hi Kyle," she greeted me as I entered the room, "how was school?"

"Hi mum. It was good." I answered giving my usual reply. "Mum, can I stay at Stan's tonight?"

"As long as you get some studying in sometime this weekend, I don't see why not. Actually that would be great because Ike is staying at a friend's tonight as well." Mum said.

I heard the front door open and close. "Thanks mum. Well I'm going to pack my bag and then Stan is going to drive us to his house." I said as Stan entered the room.

"Oh, hi Stan," Mum greeted him.

"Hey, Mrs. Broflovski." Stan answered her politely. I went upstairs to my room, Stan following. I opened my bedroom door and went over to the closet to get a bag and some clothes.

* * *

Stan: in Kyle's room

I followed Kyle to his room then closed and locked the door. I turned on the radio, some random ad on vacuum cleaners came on, and then I leant against the closed door as Kyle opened his closet. He rummaged around in the mess. It might have seemed strange to other people that his closet was so unbelievable messy, when his room was so spotlessly clean, but I was used to it by now and thought nothing of the clutter he was searching through for clean clothes.

Kyle bent over to pick up a grey shirt which he had knocked to the ground. My eyes were drawn to his ass. The girls were right; Kyle did have a nice ass. I felt the hunger build up in me. The radio adds finished and I heard a familiar song play. The trumpets at the start blasted and then beat started with the sighs. "Ah ah-ah ah ah ah-ah" Kyle breathed along with the beat. I smirked as I walked towards the red haired boy.

* * *

Kyle: bending over to pick up a shirt

I reached down to pick it up then inspected the grey shirt to see if it was clean. I heard the song "My Humps" by the Black Eyed Peas come onto the radio. I loved that song so I started to sigh along with the breathing at the start as I examined the shirt, still bent over. I felt something brush across my right thigh and immediately stood up straight in shock. I felt Stan's lips on my neck as he wrapped his arms around me, hugging me from behind. I smiled as I asked jokingly, "What was it this time? As far as I am aware there isn't a pen in my mouth."

Stan laughed behind me and I shivered as his hot breath flowed over my skin. While he answered me he slipped his hands down to my waist and under my shirt. "No, this time it has less to do with your mouth and more to do with your … hump." Stan said sniggering and I turned my head to the side to look at his face and raise my eyebrows to him.

What you gon' do with all that junk?

All that junk inside your trunk?

I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,

Get you love drunk off my hump.

Stan grinned at me and winked as he tightened his grip on my waist and then pulled my lower half closer to his. He rocked our hips from side to side with the music.

My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,

My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps (Check it out)

I turned away from Stan to hide my smile as I happily let him grind his hips up against me. Stan ran his hands, under my shirt, up and down my body while he steered our hips in figure eights. I trembled as he moved his lips back to my neck and began to suck.

What you gon' do with all that junk?

All that junk inside that trunk?

I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,

Get you love drunk off my hump.

Stan moved his hands back to my waist as he kissed the hollow of my neck. He slowly slid his hands down my front, under the waist band of my jeans.

What you gon' do with all that ass?

All that ass inside them jeans?

I'm a make, make, make, make you scream

Make you scream, make you scream.

Cos of my hump (ha), my hump, my hump, my hump (what).

My hump, my hump, my hump (ha), my lovely lady lumps (Check it out)

I shivered. I could feel Stan's erection through his jeans pressed against me. I could feel my own getting stronger as Stan's fingers moved further inside my pants. I gasped as the very tips of his fingers brushed lightly against my penis, making me even harder. Stan stroked it with his fingertips slowly, still moving our hips to the music. I moaned closing my eyes and leaning my head back.

* * *

Stan: "Dancing" with Kyle

Kyle put his head back and moaned. I couldn't help but get turned on by him, especially knowing that I was the one turning him on. I kissed Kyle's neck while I stroked his boner with my right hand and pulled his hot ass even closer to me with my left.

They say I'm really sexy,

The boys they wanna sex me.

They always standing next to me,

Always dancing next to me,

Tryin' a feel my hump, hump.

Lookin' at my lump, lump.

I smiled to myself as I thought about how the words were so true for Kyle. I hungrily sucked Kyle's neck making sure to 'mark my territory' then pulled away and smiled at the hickey on Kyle's neck. I heard Kyle moan again, his body shivering, and grinned wider.

You can look but you can't touch it,

If you touch it I'ma start some drama,

You don't want no drama,

No, no drama, no, no, no, no drama

I wrapped my whole hand around Kyle's erection and pumped, starting slow but getting faster. "S-Stan!" I heard Kyle gasp then moan again uncontrollably before continuing. "Mmm … S-Stan … need to stop … my M-mum!" He gasped.

So don't pull on my hand boy,

You ain't my man, boy,

I'm just tryn'a dance boy,

And move my hump.

_"Hmm,"_ I thought to myself, _"this song is a bit too much like Kyle for my liking." _I hesitated for a second then gave in, partly. I removed my hand from Kyle's pants but then spun him around to face me and smashed my lips into his. Kyle moaned pressing himself closer as my tongue explored his mouth.

"_Oh well,_" I thought as we parted. Kyle dizzily grabbed his stuff then I followed him back down stairs to the kitchen. "_We have the whole night._" I smiled at this thought as we got back in the car and drove to my house.


End file.
